The present invention relates to support or guard rails and, more particularly, to systems for mounting support or guard rails on posts and the like.
Support rails and guard rails are commonly employed to surround areas such as the raised platforms of decks and stairways. For outdoor decks and the like, it is often desirable to use a rail formed of a polymer (e.g., vinyl) or having a polymeric cladding because such rails may be more attractive than wooden rails, for example. Such rails are typically more durable and easier to maintain than wooden rails as well.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a rail system for mounting on a vertical support includes a rail assembly having an end portion and including a reinforcement rail and a polymeric sleeve at least partly surrounding the reinforcement rail. The rail system further includes a metal bracket defining a rail cavity adapted to receive the attachment end. The bracket is adapted to secure the rail assembly to the vertical support.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a rail mounting system for mounting a rail on a vertical support, the rail including an end portion, includes a metal bracket including a rear wall and a side wall. The bracket includes a rail cavity adapted to receive the end portion and a support fastener opening adapted to receive a fastener to secure the bracket to the vertical support. A polymeric cover member is adapted to at least partly surround the bracket and a portion of the rail.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a rail system for mounting on a vertical support includes a rail assembly having an end portion. The rail assembly includes a reinforcement rail and a polymeric sleeve at least partly surrounding the reinforcement rail. A rigid bracket is adapted to secure the rail assembly to the vertical support and includes a rear wall and a second wall extending forwardly from the rear wall. The bracket defines a rail cavity adapted to receive the attachment end. A support fastener opening in the rear wall is adapted to receive a fastener to secure the bracket to the vertical support. A rail fastener opening in the second wall is adapted to receive a fastener to secure the attachment end to the bracket.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a rail system for mounting on a vertical support includes a rail assembly having an end portion. The rail assembly includes a reinforcement rail and a polymeric sleeve at least partly surrounding the reinforcement rail. The reinforcement rail includes an exposed portion extending beyond the polymeric sleeve. A rigid bracket defining a rail cavity is adapted to receive the attachment end and is adapted to secure the rail assembly to the vertical support. The bracket is adapted to bindingly engage the exposed portion such that the polymeric sleeve is not bound by the bracket, whereby the polymeric sleeve is able to expand and contract without interference with the bracket.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a bracket for mounting a rail on a vertical support is provided. The bracket includes a slot adapted to receive and temporarily retain a tape measure hook.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, an angled rail mount system for mounting a rail on a vertical support includes a bracket defining a rail cavity adapted to receive and hold an end portion of the rail. An angle adapter is provided including a front face adapted to engage the bracket and a rear face adapted to engage the vertical support. The rear wall forms an angle of less than 180 degrees with the front face. The angle adapter includes a locator projection extending from the front face. The bracket defines a locator hole therein adapted to receive the locator projection.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for mounting a rail assembly on a vertical support is provided. The rail assembly includes a reinforcement rail and a polymeric sleeve at least partly surrounding the reinforcement rail. A bracket is mounted on the vertical support. An end portion of the rail assembly is inserted into the bracket. The bracket is secured to the end portion of the rail assembly such that an exposed portion of the reinforcement rail extending beyond the polymeric sleeve is bound by the bracket and the polymeric sleeve is not bound by the bracket, whereby the polymeric sleeve is able to expand and contract without interference with the bracket.
According to further method embodiments of the present invention, a method for mounting a rail on first and second spaced apart vertical supports is provided. A first bracket is mounted on the first vertical support. A second bracket is mounted on the second vertical support. A hook of a tape measure is inserted in a first slot in the first bracket. A distance is measured from the first slot to a second slot in the second bracket. The length of the rail is trimmed or selected based on the distance measured.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.